The Love Between Exploration Team Partners
by Alyssa- Ruler of the Free Word
Summary: Our little Aly has entered a world entierly of poke'mon! Even worse, She's fallen for her exploration team partner, Leafy the Treecko! Can our Pikachu friend get herself out of this mess!


Thirteen-year-old Poke'-fanatic Aly was At Game Stop with her friend Chris trying to get a Deoxys when...

"WHAT! What do you MEAN this is only at the mall!!" Aly yelled at the clerk.

"Now miss, do calm down. Many people didn't react like you." the clerk said, getting a little scared.

"I'M reacting like THIS because the MALL closes in FIVE MINUTES!!" Aly yelled. She was obviously ready to kill someone.

"Um...Aly, lets just go." Chris said, not wanting to himself, or anyone else, to get hurt.

"Ugh!! Okay, I'm done. Lets go..." she said then stopped in front of a pile of papers on a table and a machine.

"What Poke'mon are you? Take the quiz and find out." said the banner above the table.

"Wait, stay one minute." Aly said in a trance. She stepped over to the table and started the quiz.

"_Okay question one."_ she said to herself.

Q: Do you find yourself jumping to the wrong conclusion a lot of the time?

A: Yes.

No.

"_Hmm, lets see, there was that time with the Miley scandal. All those times dealing with the idiots that I call my friends. And, ummm, my parents. So, yeah I'd say yes." _she thought._ "Question 2."_

Q: Do you change the channels often while watching TV?

A: Yes!

No.

"_Not if I like the show I'm watching so, yes."_

Q: You like something at a great bargain! What do you do!

A: Buy it right away!

Think about whether you need it.

Demand an even bigger discount!

"_I would like to buy it right away."_

Q: You're packing your classroom's snacks for a picnic when you get hungry. What do you do?

A: Eat just a tiny bit.

Hold myself back, and pack it all up.

What snacks? They're in my belly!

"_I'd eat just a tiny bit."_

Q: Are you male or female?

A: Male

Female

"_Female"_

Stick the quiz into the machine next to you. The results will print out.

Aly put the quiz into the machine. It beeped and blooped for a few minutes then Ed from Ed Edd n' Eddy popped out and said "Aly is a Pikachu!" Just kidding the results printed out and read, "You seem to be the hasty type. You like to hurry things for your own gain. A lot of older people see you as selfish and impatient. Yet, younger people look up to you! A hasty person like you should be...the Poke'mon Pikachu!"

"Wow." that was the only thing Aly could say. She and Chris went back out to the car, and Chris' mom took her home. That night she had a dream. Many changing colors surrounded her.

"Welcome to the portal that leads to the world of Poke'mon."

"Who said that?!"

"Before you enter, you must answer some questions. Are you ready?"

"I guess."

"Then, let the questions begin."

Q: You're in the final mile of a marathon, but the last stretch is exhausting! What will you do?

A: Hang in there and finish!

Stop running.

Find a shortcut.

"I would most likely stop running."

Q: Would you even consider sticking to a plan to do ten sit-ups a day?

A: Yes! That's easy!

Yes. Hard work, though.

No! Who'd want to do that?!

"No! Who'd want to do that?!"

Q: What do you do with your allowance?

A: Save it!

Spend it!

Spend half, save half.

I don't get an allowance!

"Spend it!"

Q: You have to move a heavy suitcase. What will you do?

A: Carry it by myself.

Ask someone to help.

Make someone else do it!

"Make someone else do it!"

Q: If you don't know something, do you come clean and admit it?

A: Of course.

That's not easy to admit!

"Of course."

Q: You're on a walk when you smell something delicious. What do you do?

A: Try to imagine what it is.

Find out what it is!

Think about how hungry I am...

"Think about how hungry I am..."

Q: A fortune-teller says that you have a bad future ahead of you. How do you react?

A: Worry about it!

Forget about it.

"Worry about it!"

Q: You hear a rumor that might make you rich! What do you do?

A: Keep it all to my self.

Share it with friends.

Spread a different rumor!

"Share it with friends."

Q: How do you blow up a balloon?

A: As close to breaking as possible!

Big... but not too big!

I don't... It could pop!

"As close to popping as possible!"

Q: Do you state your opinion even when it's not what everyone else thinks?

A: Yes!

No.

It depends on the situation.

"Yes!"

Q: You want to reveal that you like someone a whole bunch! What do you do?

A: Show it a little by playing together.

Make it obvious by...playing a prank!

State it clearly for all to hear!

Keep it to myself! It's too risky!

"Make it obvious by...playing a prank!

Q: You're on a stroll when a TV crew pounces on you for an interview. What do you do?

A: Run away! How embarrassing!

Answer questions properly.

Yuck it up! Woo-hoo! I'm on TV!

"Yuck it up! Woo-hoo! I'm on TV!"

Q: You feel a burst of happiness! How about expressing it with a little dance?

A: Yes!

No.

"No."

Q: You see a parade coming down the street. What do you do?

A: Stay on the sidelines.

Join the parade!

Walk away.

"Walk away."

Q: Your friend tells a joke that's horribly corny! How do you react?

A: Roll around the floor laughing!

Just let it go by...

Slap my forehead and groan.

"Slap my forehead and groan."

Q: Can you strike up conversations with new people easily?

A:

Yes!

No.

"no."

Q: Do you get injured a lot?

A: Yes!

No. "Yes!"

Q: You see a ball on the ground. What do you do?

A: Kick it!

Throw it!

Spiff it up, shiny and new!

"Kick it!"

Q: What do you think of jungle exploration?

A: Sounds fun!

Not interested.

"Not interested."

Q: You discover a secret passage in a basement. What do you do?

A: Go through it!

Stay away from it.

"Go through it!"

Q: Your friend takes a spectacular fall! What do you do?

A: Help my friend up!

Laugh! It's too funny!

"Laugh! It's too funny!"

Q: You're daydreaming... when your friend sprays you with water! What do you do?

A: Get mad!

Get sad.

Woo-hoo! Water fight!

"Get mad!"

Q: Have you ever wanted to communicate with aliens from another planet?

A: Yes!

No.

"No."

Q: Have you ever upset a friend when you were just kidding around?

A: Yes.

No.

"Yes."

Q: Hey, what's that? There's someone behind you! So... did you look just now?

A: Don't do that! It scared me!

OK, I admit it. You tricked me.

No way. I didn't fall for it.

Huh? What?

"OK, I admit It. You tricked me."

Q: Someone who works at a store suggests an item that isn't quite what you're looking for. But you like this person. What do you do?

A: Say you don't want it.

Say thanks... but say no.

Cave in and buy it

"Say thanks...but say no."

Q: You run into a new person that you haven't talked to very much before. What do you do?

A: Make small talk.

Say nothing!

Make an excuse to get away!

"Say nothing!"

Q: You think your hear someone call your name. But no one's around... so what was it?

A: Just my imagination.

Someone fooling around.

A ghost!

"Someone fooling around."

Q: Do you find yourself jumping to the wrong conclusion a lot of the time?

A: Yes.

No.

"Yes."

Q: Do you change the channels often while watching TV?

A:

Yes!

No.

"Yes!"

Q: You like something at a great bargain! What do you do!

A: Buy it right away!

Think about whether you need it.

Demand an even bigger discount!

"Buy it right away!"

Q: You're packing your classroom's snacks for a picnic when you get hungry. What do you do?

A: Eat just a tiny bit.

Hold myself back, and pack it all up.

What snacks? They're in my belly!

"Eat just a tiny bit."

Q: Are you a rebel at heart?

A: Totally!

Of course not.

"Totally!"

Q: When walking in a group, do you tend to be the one at the front?

A: Of course!

No.

"Of course!"

Q: Do you think that you might be a genius?

A: Certainly!

Well, not really...

"Well, not really..."

Q: Your friends seem to be having a fun chat out of earshot. What do you do?

A: Join them and chat along!

Nothing... I'm not interested.

Eavesdrop from a distance!

"Join them and chat along!"

Q: Do you like being the center of attention?

A: Yes.

No.

"Yes."

Q: You're told to wait in a big, empty room. What do you do?

A: Wait quietly.

Search for something to do.

Wander outside.

Cradle my knees and sit in the corner!

"Search for something to do."

Q: Do you have lots of stuff you bought, think it was all cool, but don't use anymore?

A: Yes.

No.

"Yes."

Q: Have you had any hobbies for a long time?

A: Yes.

No.

"No."

Q: Do you often cancel plans to meet others at the last second?

A: Yes.

No.

"Yes."

Q: Do you like to do things according to plan?

A: Of course!

I'm not good at planning.

Plans? Who needs plans?

"Plans? Who needs Plans?"

Q: Do you think that lies are sometimes necessary?

A: Yes.

No.

I don't know.

"Yes."

Q: You spot a deserted ship on the high seas! What do you think the ship holds?

A: Precious loot!

Ghosts! Nothing!

The ship is merely a mirage!

"Precious loot!"

Q: Do you think anything goes when it comes to winning?

A: Of course!

No way!

"Of course!"

Q: Your friend is crying right in front of you! What made that happen?

A: Someone bullied my friend!

My friend fell down, no doubt!

I wonder if it's my fault?

"Someone bullied my friend!"

Q: Your friend says that your shirt is inside out. What do you do?

A: Get embarrassed!

Laugh out loud!

Say that it's the latest fashion!

"Say it's the latest fashion!"

Q: You muster your courage and go to a graveyard at night... and see a woman soaked to the skin just standing there! What do you do?

A: Run away at full speed!

So what? It's just a lady.

Drop down and play dead!

"So what? It's just a lady."

Q: Do you often forget to lock the door when you go out?

A: Yes

No.

"Yes."

Q: Have you ever accidentally revealed a personal secret that someone shared with you?

A: Yes.

No.

"No."

Q: Would you feel comfortable stating your opinion to a very important person?

A: Of course!

Not really.

"Not really."

Q: Are you a city person or a country person?

A: I like the city!

I like the country!

I like them both!

"I like the city!"

Q: You're about to take the last cookie when your friend wolfs it down! What do you do?

A: Whatever, it's just a cookie.

I unleash my cookie fury!

I weep for my lost cookie.

"I unleash my cookie fury!"

Q: You've spent forever stacking dominoes... One more and you're done... OH, NO! You've knocked them over! What do you do?

A: I'm too crushed to start again.

I unleash my full fury!

I set up the dominoes again...

"I unleash my full fury!"

Q: Do you get bothered by noise and ruckus around you?

A: Yes!

Not at all.

"Not at all."

Q: You've just stuffed yourself with a good meal when a great dessert arrives. What do you do?

A: Eat it. Who cares if I'm stuffed?

Turn it down. It's too fattening!

Yum! I love dessert the most!

"Eat it. Who cares if I'm stuffed?"

Q: You have a really important test tomorrow! What do you do?

A: Study all night long.

Wing it! I'm sure it will be fine!

Test?! I think I have a fever...

"Wing it! I'm sure it will be fine!"

Q: You're eating at a restaurant when you abruptly realize that everyone's gone! What do you do?

A: Alone?! I look for an employee!

Who's worried? I keep eating.

I swipe food from other tables!

"Alone?! I look for an employee!"

Q: Do you find yourself humming or singing often?

A: All the time!

Never.

"All the time!"

Q: The phone's ringing! What do you do?

A: Answer right away!

Wait a bit before answering.

Ignore it and let it ring.

"Answer right away!"

Q: You're in class when you realize that you really have to go to the restroom! What do you do?

A: Ask for permission to leave.

Sneak out.

Hold on until class ends!

"Sneak out."

Q: You're in a play with friends. What kind of role do you prefer?

A: Starring role!

Supporting role.

Just a bit part.

"Starring role!"

Q: You see a cake that is past its expiration date, but only by one day. What do you do?

A: Not a problem! Chow time!

Think about it briefly, then decide.

Get someone to try it first.

"Think about it briefly, then decide."

Q: You attend a fine dinner at a friend's house. How do you behave?

A: Devour the food heartily!

Enjoy the meal in polite moderation.

Ask to take the leftovers home!

"Enjoy the meal in polite moderation."

Q: Are you male or female?

A: Male

Female

"Female."

"Thank you for answering all those questions."

"Hey, it's okay! I liked it!"

"I will now examine your aura. Hold your hand flat in front of you."

Aly did that and a deep green light surrounded her like fire.

"You may put your hand down. Your aura is a deep green. You seem to be the hasty type. You like to hurry things for your own gain. A lot of older people see you as selfish and impatient. Yet, younger people look up to you! A hasty person like you should be...the Poke'mon Pikachu! Finally, who would you like to be your partner?"

Bulbasuar  
Charmander  
Squirtle  
Chickorita  
Cindaquil  
Totodile  
Treecko  
Torchick  
Mudkip  
Turtwig  
Chimchar  
Piplup

"I'll take Treecko."

"Would you like to give him a nickname?"

"I think Leafy would be appropriate."

"Welcome to the world of Poke'mon."


End file.
